DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) In order for recruitment into cancer prevention trials to be successful, the barriers that both primary care and specialty providers perceive must be understood. Strategies must be employed to overcome these barriers, focusing on physicians more likely to recruit patients to trials, and using recruitment methods acceptable to these providers. This proposal examines the factors associated with recruitment to prevention trials using the Breast Cancer Prevention Trial (BCPT) as the framework, and using two components to assess the issues unique in primary care and specialty practice. Primary care providers will be surveyed using a self-administered questionnaire which seeks to a) identify perceived barriers to prevention and clinical trials enrollment b) identify strategies to overcome these barriers through identifying acceptable methods of engaging primary providers into recruitment efforts, c) determine using an innovative factorial experiment, the independent and joint effects of physician factors, including race, age, gender, geographic location, and specialty training, and patient factors including age, race, socioeconomic status, comorbidity and mobility, that influence a physician's decision to recruit to the BCPT. Assessment of barriers and attitudes of the specialist will be accomplished through a secondary data analysis of data collected by an interviewer-administered questionnaire based on a videotape enacted scene of a patient-physician interaction. This data analysis will assess the same physician and patient factors, using a factorial design, to address barriers for the specialist to enrolling patients into prevention trials, and the patient and physician factors associated with recruitment into these trials. The results of this study will allow us to a) design new recruitment strategies, based on profiles of physicians most likely to recruit women, especially elderly and minority women to prevention trials, and b) strategies most likely to be accepted with these physicians' practices.